Resolución y Verdad
by ClownFS
Summary: Sabía que tarde o teprano pasaría. Era cosa de tiempo para que la verdad comenzara a asomarse. Ahora se preguntaba si sería capaz de seguir adelante...sin ella.


ACLARACIONES: La trama de este fic se abre a partir de los sucesos ocurridos en el segundo live Action. Esto me permitió entrar con mayor coherencia a lo que busco exponer aquí. En este capítulo se hace referencia a ello en la conversación que sostienen Ran y Sonoko acerca de "lo del hotel". A lo largo de la historia no será algo primordial, pero en un principio, sí. Así que para que no se pierdan, recuerden o vean el Live Action 8D.

Detective Conan no me pertenece, sino al señor Gosho Aoyama y yo me permito crear una ficción a partir de su trama…etc…

En fin, los dejo con el fic y ojalá que lo disfruten! Comentarios son bienvenidos :)

**Resolución y Verdad**

Capítulo 1: Novedades de un día caluroso.

Eran las diez de la mañana con cinco minutos cuando dos hombres vestidos de negro se detuvieron frente al número 22 del distrito dos de la calle Beika. El sol resplandecía despampanante en lo alto del cielo y el calor envolvía el aire sofocando los pulmones y las fosas nasales, pero ellos permanecían inmutables con sus largos abrigos cubriéndolos casi por completo. Durante unos segundos no se movieron. Ni un parpadeo, ni una brisa que meciera sus cabellos. Eran estatuas, negras y opacas, como mensajeros oscuros de algún presagio inevitable. Hasta que un aparato resonó bajo el bolsillo de una de sus chaquetas. El hombre alto de rubios cabellos acercó el aparató a su rostro y escuchó.

Todo despejado. No hay nadie en los alrededores.-

Un par de hombres más se escondía en los alrededores, camuflados sutilmente en las esquinas y encaramados en los arboles.

Entendido. – Sonrió curvando sus labios en un gesto arrogante y volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

Los dos hombres avanzaron hacia el portón y en un rápido movimiento destruyeron la chapa e ingresaron a la casa. Los demás hombres permanecieron ocultos y quietos en sus escondites mientras esperaban el término de la misión. Mientras se acomodaban en sus descaradas posiciones, aspiraban con goce el desesperante aire caliente que recorría la ciudad.

* * *

Ran y Sonoko salieron exhaustas del salón de clases luego de haber terminado un examen de matemáticas que, según el juicio de Sonoko, estaba dificilísimo. Suzuki sintió que el peso del calor y la tibieza del ambiente la sofocaban, agravando la causa del fracaso académico. Ran, que caminaba a su lado en silencio, pensaba que aquella "inigualable fiesta de compañeros de su hermana" que su amiga había preferido por sobre el estudio le estaba pasando la cuenta y se preguntó si sentiría algún tipo de remordimiento.

Pero, ¿Sabes? – Comentó Suzuki a Ran mirándola con expresión radiante - La fiesta estuvo genial. ¡Ahh! ¡Me la pase tan bien! Y pude escaparme del estudio.

Ran la miró estupefacta durante un segundo. Sonoko era un caso perdido; siempre lo había sido y probablemente lo seguiría siendo por siempre. En el fondo de su corazón se alegró de que así fuera, y con una sonrisa resignada se encaminó junto a ella hasta sentarse en un banco cerca de la salida de la escuela.

Pensando en la personalidad exacerbada da su amiga, recordó la difícil situación por la que estaba pasando su familia. Hace un mes, durante la inauguración del hotel de la familia Suzuki, en que se llevó a cabo la celebración de Miss japanesque, la ganadora fue asesinada y Shinichi Kudo estuvo ahí para resolver el caso. Pero al parecer, había más implicados, pues una explosión que casi le costó la vida al detective, destruyó parte del hotel. Desde entonces, la policía no se ha cansado de interrogar a la familia Suzuki y de investigar el lugar afectado. Lo cierto es que por primera vez, la propia Sonoko parecía afectada. Ran tampoco pudo evitar prestarle más atención de la necesaria al asunto. Recordaba ese día con especial emoción. Ahí había visto por última vez a Shinichi y cada vez que escuchaba acerca de las investigaciones de la policía se preguntaba si él estaría involucrado, si sabía de ello. Apretó sus manos sobre su falda al recordar que por un momento creyó haberlo perdido para siempre.

¡Hey, Ran! ¿Qué te pasa?

No, no es nada

Ajá, estás pensando en tu esposo, ¿Verdad?

¡¿Qué?...¡no es mi esposo!

¡Vaya!, así que sí sabes de quien te estoy hablando…

¡Sonoko!

Siempre la misma broma y siempre la misma reacción. Por más que lo negara, a Ran le gustaba, le encantaba la idea de ser reconocida como la esposa de Shinichi Kudo, aunque las únicas que lo pensaran fueran Sonoko y ella misma. Mientras escuchaba sus propios gritos y sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, se sintió terriblemente patética; comprendió que nunca dejaría de sonrojarse ante esas estúpidas ideas amorosas.

Por cierto, ¿Ya te enteraste de lo del doctor Araide? ¡Va a impartir clases de Basketball!

¡Eh! ¿Va a estar reemplazando de nuevo?

No, Ran, esta vez no es reemplazo, ¡Esta vez hará clases de manera definitiva!

¿En serio?

Qué suerte, ¿No, Ran? A ver si Kudo se apura y regresa para que el doctor Araide no se le adelante.

¡Sonoko!

¡Mira, si estás toda roja!

¡¿Qué?

Ella siempre había sido así de tímida. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, después de todo, Shinichi no es el único capaz de hacerla sonrojar.

* * *

Cuando Hiroshi Agasa regresó a su casa cerca del mediodía y descubrió que alguien había entrado a su casa a la fuerza y convertido su hogar en un aposento caótico, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sintió que no había tiempo que perder; algo se encaminaba a pasos acelerados hacia su destino y al de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Algo que ya conocían, pero que no habían podido enfrentar. Se puso de pie y marcó el número celular de Conan cuando descubrió su laboratorio arruinado y que todas las pruebas de experimentos y antídotos del APTX4860 habían sido robadas.

En menos de medio hora, Edogawa Conan y Haibara Ai entraron precipitadamente en la casa, jadeando, corriendo y soportando la preocupación que no podían ocultar.

¡Hakase! – Conan corrió con urgencia hacia donde se encontraba su viejo amigo.

Shinichi…el APTX…

Son ellos… - Haibara susurró mientras tomaba entre sus manos una caja en la que guardaba las píldoras. Se volvió hacia el niño y murmuró una vez más – Son ellos –

Conan la miró serio un momento y respondió afirmando con un lento y suave movimiento de cabeza – Sí –

* * *

Ran regresó a la agencia de detectives pasadas las seis de la tarde. La claridad del día comenzaba a perderse tras los pedazos brillantes del sol anaranjado. Una diminuta luna se asomaba, casi transparente. Con los últimos rayos de sol enfocados en las ventanas del hogar, Ran vio la oscura silueta de su padre envuelta en un aura blanca tan clara como una divinidad. Pensó que si se quedara así para siempre sería una noble estatua sagrada y el mundo entero se inclinaría ante la imponente figura del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri.

Sin intención de emitir la más ligera risa al respecto, descubrió que sus burlescos pensamientos la traicionaron cuando el hombre alzó la cabeza y la miró con graciosa seriedad.

¡¿Qué es tan chistoso?

Eh…no, nada.

Mientras el detective volvía a concentrarse en la televisión, Ran fue hasta su habitación para dejar su bolso. Se dio cuenta de que Conan no había llegado. Vio la hora, sintió una brisa helada pasar y comenzó a preocuparse por el pequeño. Le preguntó a su padre por él y le respondió: el mocoso anda por ahí con sus amigos y el profesor…Déjalo que se divierta, todavía es un niño.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche en punto, sonó el teléfono. Ran dejó la olla de la comida y salió a contestar. Era el profesor Agasa diciendo que Conan estaba en su casa y que pasaría la noche allí. Ran volvió la cabeza hacia la cocina y miró con decepción la comida que estaba preparando. Se despidió amablemente del hombre y volvió a sus quehaceres pensando en que podría guardar la ración de Conan y dársela al día siguiente.

Antes de meterse a la cama, con el piyama puesto, se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y sintió todo el hielo de la noche deslizándose por su rostro y sus cabellos. Miró la luna y pensó en Conan: Sólo es un niño. Cerró la ventana y se metió a la cama mirando la fotografía que descansaba en su escritorio. Antes de dormirse, pensó en Shinichi y deseó una vez más, como tantas otras noches, que él volviera de una vez y para siempre, para hacerle esa pregunta que tanto la inquietaba y para no soltar su mano nunca más.


End file.
